Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung
by galaxys-child
Summary: Sherlock hat ein Problem und führt ein Gespräch mit Mike (Die Geschichte spielt vor dem Beginn der Serie).


**Disclaimer:** _Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der BBC-Serie "Sherlock". Wenn es so wäre, würde ich nicht hier sitzen und Fanfictions darüber schreiben._  
_Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen._

* * *

**Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung**

„Also sind Sie jetzt auf Wohnungssuche?", fragte Mike Stamford den hoch gewachsenen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
„Eigentlich nicht, denn ich habe da schon etwas gefunden.", entgegnete dieser und genehmigte sich einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Sie saßen im Pausenraum des St. Bartholomew-Hospitals. Mike kannte den Mann von früher. Er war einer seiner Studenten gewesen, ein fleißiger, gewissenhafter junger Mann, der einerseits in bestimmten Bereichen alle seine Kommilitonen übertroffen hatte, sich andererseits aber bei anderen Vorlesungsinhalten geweigert hatte, überhaupt eine Klausur oder eine Arbeit darüber zu schreiben, weil ihm das entsprechende Thema zu uninteressant, langweilig und unwichtig erschienen war.  
Mike hatte sich gefragt, was dieser exzentrische Mann mit seinem Studium eigentlich bezweckte, in welche Richtung er gehen wollte. Noch rätselhafter war es für ihn gewesen, woher dieser Mann alles über seinen Dozenten gewusst hatte, zum Beispiel, dass er, um abzunehmen jeden Morgen dreimal um den Häuserblock joggte, seine Frau in einem Blumengeschäft arbeitete, dass er Zwillinge von drei Jahren hatte, dass er regelmäßig mit seiner Familie auf Gran Canaria Urlaub machte bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass er eine kleine weiße Bulldogge als Haustier hatte.  
Aber das war schon sieben Jahre her. Mittlerweile wusste Mike, was es mit diesem seltsamen Mann auf sich hatte und wie dieser zu seinen Informationen kam.  
Ihr Verhältnis war…nun, sie waren keine Freunde, das wäre zu viel gesagt. Eher Bekannte, die sich des Öfteren im St. Barts über den Weg liefen und sich manchmal, wirklich nur manchmal, zu einem kurzen Gespräch zusammensetzten – auch wenn es der hoch gewachsene Mann absolut nicht mochte, seine Experimente, die er im St. Barts durchführte, zu unterbrechen, um einmal sozial zu sein.  
Allerdings schien er diesmal wirklich einen Zuhörer zu brauchen.

„Und wo liegt nun das Problem, Sherlock?", fragte Mike.  
Der Angesprochene schien zu überlegen und nippte noch einmal an seinem Kaffee, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich habe eine Wohnung in der Innenstadt, die recht günstig ist. Ich kenne die Vermieterin."  
„Aber?"  
„Ich fürchte, ich kann sie mir trotzdem nicht leisten."  
„Dann müssen Sie sich eben nach einer anderen umsehen."  
„Das dürfte schwierig werden."  
„Wieso?", fragte Mike erstaunt, „Es gibt doch bestimmt hunderte von frei stehenden Wohnungen in London, in die Sie einziehen können."  
„Die Wohnungsgesellschaften haben etwas gegen mich." Mike entging es nicht, wie Sherlock säuerlich den Mund verzog und die Augen zusammenkniff.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen…", begann Mike, doch als er in das Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners sah, der nun verdrießlich mit den Zähnen knirschte, besann er sich. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er ruhig. „Spielen Sie denn immer noch um drei Uhr nachts Geige, wenn andere in Ruhe schlafen wollen?"  
Mike erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der Sherlock noch in seinem Hörsaal gesessen hatte. Er hatte anhand der Gespräche seiner Studenten mitbekommen, dass Sherlock Holmes ein Wohnheim bezog und des Öfteren seine Geige zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten strapazierte. Fast jede Woche hatten sich die Studenten lautstark darüber unterhalten, dass es mit ihm überhaupt nicht auszuhalten wäre.

Sherlock grinste als Antwort nur amüsiert, wurde aber dann wieder ernst.  
„Es war also die Geige.", stellte Mike fest.  
„Nicht nur die…", murmelte Sherlock und erinnerte sich noch an eine ganze Reihe anderer Dinge, die die Mieter seines alten Wohnhauses dazu veranlasst hatten, sich bei der Wohnungsgesellschaft zu beschweren.  
Dazu gehörte ein übel riechender Geruch, der von seinen chemischen Experimenten herrührte und sich mittlerweile auch auf den Hausflur ausgedehnt hatte. Hin und wieder hatte man ihn gesehen, wie er mit einem menschlichen Schädel unter den Arm geklemmt das Haus verlassen hatte (was konnte er dafür, dass sie nicht verstanden, dass er besser nachdenken konnte, wenn er laut sprach und dass der Schädel den perfekten Zuhörer darstellte!). Dann hatte er ein paar Mal mit einem Revolver, den er Lestrade unauffällig abgeluchst hatte, in seinem Wohnzimmer Schießübungen veranstaltet (er musste schließlich in Form bleiben!). Ein anderes Mal kam er mit einer Tiefkühltüte voll mit menschlichen Leichenteilen nach Hause, die er sich aus dem St. Barts „ausgeliehen" hatte (für ein äußerst wichtiges Experiment!). Doch leider war diese Tüte aufgrund der hohen Belastung aufgerissen und der gesamte Inhalt hatte sich weitläufig auf den Stufen im Treppenhaus verteilt.  
Dieses letzte Ereignis war schließlich ausschlaggebend gewesen. Die Vermietung war persönlich zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn (nicht gerade freundlich) dazu aufgefordert, umgehend auszuziehen und sich woanders eine neue Unterkunft zu suchen.

„Es waren…vielerlei Gründe.", sagte Sherlock und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
„Und Sie meinen, dass wirklich nichts anderes zu finden ist?"  
„Ich sagte doch schon.", erwiderte Sherlock gereizt. „Die Wohnungsgesellschaften haben etwas gegen mich." Und das stimmte. In den letzten Jahren war er so oft umgezogen, dass er nie länger als vier Monate an einem Ort geblieben war. Mittlerweile hatte er jedes Fleckchen von London kennen gelernt, war in jeder noch so kleinen Bude untergekommen, die von Co-op Homes, CHISEL oder der London Family Housing Association vermietet wurde. Doch nirgendwo wollte man ihn dauerhaft haben.  
Er hätte sicherlich auch zu Mycroft ziehen können. Sein Bruder hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal angeboten, bei ihm in seiner Villa unterzukommen. Doch das war das letzte, was Sherlock wollte.

„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen", sagte er, „dass ich es mit einer Wohnung probieren sollte, die privat vermietet wird."  
„Aber die, die Sie gefunden haben, ist Ihnen zu teuer."  
„Ja."  
„Dann fällt mir nur eines ein.", sagte Mike, „Sie brauchen einen Mitbewohner. Jemanden, der bereit dazu ist, mit Ihnen die Wohnung zu teilen – vorausgesetzt die Räumlichkeiten lassen dies zu."  
„Oh, groß genug ist die Wohnung schon."  
„Aber?"

Sherlock überlegte. Ein Mitbewohner war im Grunde das, was er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte, aber immer noch dem Angebot Mycrofts vorzuziehen war. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, sich mit diesem Gedanken anzufreunden. Ein Mitbewohner bedeutete Einschränkungen, Verpflichtungen und noch dazu eine menschliche Nähe, die Sherlock nie haben wollte. Er zog es vor, allein zu sein, seine Angelegenheiten alleine zu regeln und allein seinen Tagesablauf zu bestimmen (und wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, nachts Geige zu spielen, dann wollte er das tun!)  
Es würde ihn ohnehin niemand verstehen. Niemand würde seine Gedankengänge nachvollziehen können, begreifen, wie wichtig ihm seine Experimente waren oder die Leidenschaft teilen, sich in Gefahr zu begeben, sich selbst herauszufordern und gefährliche Verbrecher zu jagen. Er liebte die mysteriösen Fälle – je schwieriger, desto besser. Er war süchtig nach Aufregung und wenn er keine Rätsel hatte, die er lösen konnte, lief er Gefahr, endgültig in Langeweile zu versinken. Die meisten Menschen waren langweilig. Viele begegneten ihm mit verständnisloser Abscheu, bezeichneten ihn als Freak oder Psychopathen. Und auf so jemanden konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.  
Außerdem, wenn er an seine chemischen Apparaturen auf dem Küchentisch, die Einschusslöcher in der Wohnzimmerwand und die menschlichen Gliedmaßen im Kühlschrank dachte…  
„Wer nimmt mich schon als Mitbewohner?"

~~O~~

Als sich Sherlock an diesem Nachmittag im St. Barts erneut seinen Experimenten widmete, betrat Mike mit einem etwa 40jährigen Mann den Raum, den er als John Watson vorstellte. Sherlock brauchte nur einen Blick in die Augen seines ehemaligen Dozenten zu werfen und ihm wurde sofort klar, dass er den Unbekannten nur mitgebracht hatte, weil er seiner Meinung nach als potentieller Mitbewohner infrage kam. Vermutlich war auch er derzeit auf Wohnungssuche in London. Da ihm aber die Mieten zu teuer waren, zog er die Möglichkeit einer Wohngemeinschaft in Betracht, um nicht über seine Verhältnisse leben zu müssen.  
Sherlock Holmes entschloss sich, auf die Idee von Mike einzugehen und zumindest zu versuchen, mit einem anderen Menschen auszukommen und sich die Räumlichkeiten in der Baker Street zu teilen. Er rechnete damit, dass dies sowieso nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde, denn niemand hielt es lange mit ihm aus. Er würde vielleicht einige Monate mit diesem John Watson verbringen und sich dann eine neue Bleibe suchen.

Sherlock sah sich den Unbekannten genauer an.  
Anhand seiner Haltung, seines Haarschnitts, seines Hinkens und der Tatsache, dass er ebenfalls am St. Barts studiert hatte (was durch seine Worte beim Eintreten ersichtlich wurde), wusste er sofort, dass er als Militärarzt gedient und eine Kriegsverletzung erlitten hatte.  
„Afghanistan oder Irak?" Es waren diese drei Worte, die den Anfang einer jahrelangen Verbundenheit bildeten, die Sherlock in seinem späteren Leben nicht mehr missen wollte.  
Der Consulting Detective sah dem Doktor ins Gesicht und wusste, dass dieser als Militärarzt viel gesehen, viel erlebt, viel durchgemacht haben musste. Gewalt, Krankheit, Hunger, Tod. Er wusste, dass er sich oft genug in Gefahr begeben hatte und die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele kannte, die einem auf dem Schlachtfeld begegneten.  
Was Sherlock nicht wusste, war, dass es gar nicht nötig war, über einen weiteren Umzug nachzudenken, da John Watson für eine lange Zeit mit ihm in der Baker Street zusammen wohnen würde. Er wusste nicht, dass er in diesem Augenblick dem wohl einzigen Menschen begegnete, der ihn schätzte, der seinen Hang zum Abenteuer verstehen konnte und der sein Gefährte, Vertrauter und bester Freund werden würde.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn mir der ein oder andere ein Review dalassen würde._


End file.
